Suitability
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: Jaden hasn't seen Chazz in almost five years. What happened? Why did Chazz disappear? And what will happen when Fate or someone else finally pulls these two together again? Rivalshipping, various pairings, eventual yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Suitability **

Dedicated to my Jun-chan:

_Some people suit each other perfectly, and no matter how long you keep them apart they always end up together again, and in all the time apart, they always felt that a part of themselves was missing…

* * *

_

Jaden Yuki was late.

Okay, so it wasn't really much of a surprise seeing as he was always late, (his poor mother had been overdue for almost two weeks before he finally entered the world, mop of brown hair and all), but today he was _really_ late.

And for something important.

"Coming through!" he shouted as he darted between a group of pre-schoolers, careful not to hit any in his haste.

Then again, the more important the event, the later he arrived. He almost didn't make it into Duel Academy because of his tardiness.

_Why didn't I listen to Sy?_ he thought to himself as he flew round a sharp corner.

"_Jaden – you have to get up or you'll be late!"_ the aqua haired boy had tried so hard to get him out of his bed, but Jaden kept turning him away, rolling over and pulling his warm duvet down over his head.

_And now it really is too late! Why me? Why today?_

Today was the day that Jaden started his new job as the 'Official Kaiba Corporation Promotional Dueller.' Or was it 'Duellist?' Either way, at the rate which he was going, he would be fired before he even had the chance to prove himself in front of the infamous Seto Kaiba.

One of the greatest duellists of his generation, if not the whole of history!

Jaden stretched out an arm and swung himself around a lamppost, narrowly missing a group of three girls with their arms linked together. They scattered to let him through, squealing.

"Sorry, guys!" he smiled apologetically at them as he raced past. Two of them swooned, the other blushed. Jaden didn't even notice.

Instead, he glanced at his wrist and then remembered that he never wore a watch. He cursed and searched frantically for a clock and seeing none, ducked into the closest door.

He paused to catch his breath, glancing at the walls he found a large chrome timepiece at the back of wherever he was. He squinted, if he kept on running at the same speed, it would still take roughly twenty minutes to reach Kaiba Corp. Headquarters depending on traffic and such. He sighed. He was already quarter of an hour late.

"No," he groaned, dropping into a crouching position with his head between his knees.

"Can I help you, um…_Sir_?"

Jaden looked up and found himself face to face with an immaculately suited man, probably already half a century old. The man frowned, his bushy grey eyebrows knitting together, clearly informing Jaden that he didn't belong.

Jaden's eyes darted around. He noticed that he was indeed out of place, but he was too tired to move. He was surrounded by mannequins dressed in formal suits and the like. His brain began working overtime.

"Er, yeah, I'm actually looking for a suit – yeah, I'm looking for a new suit!" he said in a rushed manner.

"I see…" the other man replied, unconvinced.

Jaden felt himself reddening under the scrutiny of the old man who clearly found his request hard to believe.

"And what is it that Sir would like?"

"Umm – I'm not sure," Jaden admitted. "What do you think would suit me? Geddit? _Suit_ me – and we're in a _suit_ shop!" Jaden laughed heartily, but the man was clearly not amused.

"If you would kindly wait in the Changing Rooms I will gladly provide you with what I believe would be to Sir's taste," the assistant informed him tartly.

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief.

He was already late, so why not just lap up some attention while he got his energy back?

He made his way into one of the cubicles which were located up a few steps to the rear of the store, pulled open the curtain and stepped inside. He leant his forehead against the cool glass and studied his reflection.

He looked bad. Well, not bad, just not good either. It was hard to explain, especially for Jaden. The old man would have called his attire 'scruffy,' but Jaden thought it was 'comfortable.'

He was wearing a pair of bleached jeans, the denim over his knees torn. His now trademark red blazer was over a black t-shirt. On his feet he wore black boots with thick red laces and his hands were encased in his fingerless duelling gloves.

Not suitable at all for work.

_Again with the suit jokes!_

He ran a hand through his messy brown locks and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he did so. He leapt out of his skin when he heard three loud knocks on the side of his cubicle.

"Wha-?"

The curtain was promptly pulled open and he was promptly pulled out, however, instead of the grey old man he had been expecting, there was younger guy with blond hair in his place. He yanked Jaden over to the centre of the store where he proceeded to go down onto his knees and stick his head between Jaden's legs.

"Hey!" Jaden cried out in surprise.

The young blond held one hand against Jaden's ankle and ran the other along the inside of his legs, flat against the muscles of his calf and thigh before stopping just before his groin.

_Well I did want attention,_ he thought dryly.

"What are you doing?" he demanded feeling somewhat scandalised.

_I can't believe I'm being sexually harassed in broad daylight and –_

"I'm taking down your measurements," the man explained.

_I bet you are!_

"So that we'll be able to find the correct size for the inside leg of your trousers, Sir," he finished, almost forgetting that he always, always had to address a client formally.

Jaden flushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh," was the only answer he could make.

"Okay, I'll just pass these onto Lorenzo - he's not that bad really - and we'll be with you in a couple of minutes," he explained. "Oh, and I'm Damien, by the way. If you need anything, just call me!"

Before Jaden had even returned to his cubicle, the old man who he now believed to be 'Lorenzo' and Damien had returned, each with a number of suits in their arms.

_Damn…_

He glanced at the clock and then outside through the large windows. The fastest was of getting to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters would be by taxi, but with the traffic at the current time, he'd be stuck in a jam. It'd probably be better to wait it out, maybe even show up in a brand new suit and make a good impression.

He shrugged to himself.

_Ah, why not?_

So, that was how he had ended up being corralled into the Changing Rooms and made to try on at least a dozen different suits, none of which were quite 'right.'

Too tight – too old – too fussy – too black –

_How can anything be too black?_ he wondered idly as he drew back the curtain once more.

And that's when he saw it. It was all alone, hanging on a rail for it and it alone. The trench coat. It was long, with intricate fastenings that ran along the entire length of the jacket with a large, almost theatrical collar and cuffs.

But more importantly, it was black.

_Too black._

He smiled.

_A black trench coat? Heh – just like the one Chazz had._

And then his smile became a frown.

It had been nearly five years since the day that Jaden had last seen Chazz. Nearly five years since Chazz Princeton had been seen or heard from by anyone at the Duel Academy.

"Damien!" Jaden shouted.

The blond man was there in a moment.

"At your service, Sir," he bowed.

"Could I try on that," Jaden pointed at the jacket.

"The black trench?" Damien asked.

Jaden nodded.

"I'm afraid not. That is a very special custom order. In fact, the client is due to collect it any moment now," he informed him.

"Oh," the disappointment was thick in Jaden's voice. "I see."

"Are you alright?" Damien's face showed his concern.

"Yeah," Jaden replied sadly. "It's just – it reminded me of someone."

"Someone special?" Damien asked after a slight hesitation.

Jaden bit his lip in thought. "Maybe…they could have been, if – if they – if _he_ had stayed."

The two stood in silence until Lorenzo returned with yet another suit and ushered Jaden into his cubicle once more.

"This could be the one!" he announced proudly.

Jaden began to change again reluctantly.

_Damnit Chazz!_

There was a lot that was unresolved between the two of them. He stared hard at his own reflection, at the youthful face that watched him intently. He had still retained his boyish looks and cheeky grin that made him attractive to numerous women, but truth be told, he had never really cared for any.

Well, except for his mom. And Dorothy, but she was like an aunt or something, and Alexis was like a sister.

As for other girls…well, he just wasn't interested.

He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't heard the three knocks on the side of the cubicle and was only in his jeans when the curtain was thrown open.

He gaped into the mirror in shock.

Behind the apologetic face of Damien was Lorenzo.

And Chazz Princeton.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted, running towards him.

Of course, the Chazz that he was running towards was a reflection in the mirror, which he crashed into and effectively knocked himself out for a good few seconds.

Chazz froze when he heard the voice.

_It couldn't be…_

He looked towards where the voice had come from and could only see two of the assistants doing something in a cubicle.

_Weird…_

Nonetheless, he let out a sigh of relief, berating himself for being so paranoid. After all, he'd managed to evade Yuki for this long hadn't he?

"Oww…"

Chazz glanced back up against his better judgement and his eyes fell on the flaccid form of Jaden Yuki being supported by some blond dude.

_Great crapping Hell._

For some reason, Jaden was only half dressed in a pair of faded jeans that hung scandalously low on his slender hips. The button was undone and the zipper was halfway open. Despite himself, Chazz felt himself staring at Jaden. The skin over his lean frame was lightly tanned and – he was just how he remembered him.

_Well, almost…_

He blushed when he realised that he was staring at Jaden's flat stomach and the silver piercing through his navel.

_That was definitely not there before!_ he mentally exclaimed. For one thing, it hadn't been part of the Academy's dress code.

_I have to get out of here…_

Jaden had his head held in his hand, hoping to stem the throbbing pain which threatened to split his head in two.

_Heh. It's just not my day. Waitaminute – Chazz!_

Jaden shot up which was a bad idea since all his blood began to rush to his head, making him feel faint. Or maybe it was the sight of Chazz after so many years that made him visibly pale.

Chazz's heart seemed to stop when Jaden looked up. It was only then that he saw he had three piercing through his right ear; two studs and one small ring. All silver. He had always wondered how Jaden would look now.

_Come on Chazz - pull yourself together..._

Jaden was equally as entranced by Chazz, his breath caught in his throat.

His hair was longer now, easily reaching past the small of his back and he was taller, maybe even taller than he was. The black of his clothes and hair contrasted sharply with the milky white of his skin and his eyes were as intense as ever. Eyes that Jaden noticed seemed to be fixated around his groin area.

He looked down and noticed that his pants were practically undone, reddened, spun around and fastened them as quickly as he could. But by the time he had turned back around, Chazz had gone.

_Again_.

Jaden sighed, his heart weighed down by the feel of disappointment.

Why was Chazz still running?

_Could it be from me? Or maybe 'us'…_

It didn't matter why Chazz was running because Jaden had realised one thing; _I can't go another five years without seeing him._

And, as he frantically threw himself back into his clothes and out of the door, he swore to himself that he wouldn't.

_I'll find you. _

He smiled.

_You can't keep running and hiding forever Chazz. _

Chazz Princeton always had been his greatest challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suitability**

_Some people suit each other perfectly, and no matter how long you keep them apart they always end up together again, and in all the time apart, they always felt that a part of themselves was missing… (Chazz x Jaden)_

**A/N** Yes, I **do** realise that it has been a ridiculous amount of time since I updated or posted anything new, but here it is.

(For some reason or another, I can't put one of those breaks in here, so I'm leaving a note to say that this is where the chapter starts instead).

Chazz felt his heart pounding in his chest even after he had stopped running. He chanced a sneaky glance down the street, eyes on the lookout for that familiar head of hair.

He couldn't see him.

Gingerly, Chazz ducked into the doorway of an old sweet shop, the windows and doorway boarded up haphazardly. The wood was starting to rot and the nails were covered in copper rust, but he barely noticed, despite the fact that he was far more accustomed to a more luxurious style of accommodation.

But, Chazz knew that if he stayed where he was in the shadows, he would be able to see anyone passing in the street without them seeing him.

_Sorta like how it's been all these years…me hiding away and slipping past everyone. The man that no one sees and no one even knows about._

Chazz sighed, the sound a mix of relief and uneasiness.

How long had it been since the last time he had seen the Slifer anyway?

_A long time, that's for sure._

Four, maybe even five years.

_Don't go there Chazz._

He groaned.

_Why now?_

It had taken him so long to try and forget – he thought he was finally moving on with his life... Why did Jaden Yuki have to appear again?

_Damnit!_

He was stressed.

_Too_ stressed.

He sighed again. He really didn't have much choice.

_No other options._

Slowly he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and withdrew a slender box, the bottom half still covered in the clear film wrap. He flipped open the lid with his thumb while his other hand slipped into another pocket and took out a metal lighter that had been made in the shape of a dragon. He traced the smooth lines of the design before the mouth opened and two tiny white sparks became a bright blue-white flame.

Chazz lifted the box to his mouth and wrapped his lips around one of the few remaining cylinders, pulled it from the container and lit the other end with the small flame. The box and the lighter were quickly replaced and he took hold of the white and orange cigarette with his thumb and forefinger.

He took a large drag, feeling the smoke fill his mouth and nose and lungs before breathing out with a satisfied sigh, but unfortunately the feeling of relief and pleasure did not last as long as he had hoped.

"_Hey Boss – you know you're not supposed to smoke!"_ Ojama Yellow emerged from the deck of cards that Chazz had strapped to his waist on a low slung belt. _"You promised you quit for good this time!"_

"Yeah well, I also promised to get rid of you but you're still here," he shot back as a few wisps of smoke were expelled through his nostrils. At that moment, Chazz actually resembled a _dragon_.

"_But Cha-azz!" _the little creature whined. It jumped about in front of his face and tugged at his collar. Over the years, Chazz's duelling energy had increased so much that it allowed his duel spirits to become solid, which, although useful for things such as grabbing the remote and stirring his coffee, was a pain in the ass when it came to just about everything else.

Chazz responded by blowing the next mouthful of smoke directly at the tiny duel spirit.

It coughed and spluttered and its ridiculously large eyes began watering pathetically.

"_Alright Mister,"_ it began, its lips quivering in an almost comical fashion.

The Ojama placed its hands on its hips, then lifted one arm and waggled it in the general direction of Chazz's rather annoyed-looking face.

"_You might not care about yourself but we do. Come on guys and help me stop the Boss from suicide by smoke!"_

An instant later Chazz was surrounded by the spirits of every card in his deck, each begging and pleading with him to stop. All pulling at his clothes. Crying in his face.

The most nauseating ones of all were the three Ojama brothers who kept trying to pull the cigarette out of his grip while performing their own unique style of belly-dancing in an attempt to distract him.

_Damn these things are annoying…_

"Okay – _okay_!" Chazz shouted, earning him a few odd looks from a couple of people who poked their curious heads into his hidden doorway before they moved on. After all, it wasn't all that uncommon to see hobos taking to themselves, was it? "If it'll get you all to get lost I'll stop. _Sheesh_!"

Chazz dropped the cigarette onto the step and smothered the smoking end with the heel of his boot.

"Happy?" he grumbled.

The response was a simultaneous embrace from every monster.

"I need stronger cards," he muttered to himself as the creatures began to fade away, and none too soon either, in his opinion. "They're less needy."

_At least I've got my Armed Dragons to fall back on…_

He was interrupted from his impromptu daydream by the sound of his cell phone. He growled irritably as he found it and pressed it against his ear.

"The Chazz speaking – what the Hell do you want?" he barked. "Well it's about time, I said about ten minutes you dweeb. You're lucky I don't fire your ass on the spot. You better pick me up _now_. I mean it – I'm not in the mood to piss about. I'm in front of some abandoned building. Hang on," Chazz stepped out and took a look at the sign that ran over the top of the windows.

He squinted at a tattered looking poster that had been pasted in the bottom corner of the wooden window. What remained was part of a black and white photograph of two pretty girls, both with dark hair and eyes. One was smiling, not at the camera, but whoever was behind it, in a cheerful, almost carefree way. The expression on the other – the taller one - was held between that of a smirk and a scowl, like she didn't want to be there at all, but from the way they stood, almost like they were – dare he even think it – _hugging_, Chazz could see that they were close. He frowned at them in irritation – in a weird way they reminded him of Jaden and himself.

_But the Chazz goes it alone, always._

"It's called _'Mary-Sue's'_ or something stupid."

Chazz said the first thing that popped into his head beginning with the letters 'M' and 'S' seeing as they were the only two characters left running over the front of the store.

But he couldn't help but picture those two girls together and imagine…_Jaden and me…_he shook the image from his mind.

"And be quick about it," Chazz added sharply.

The vehicle arrived swiftly, and Chazz was let in along with being serenading by numerous apologies which he brushed off and ignored as was his way.

Once inside he fell back against the cool leather seats in the rear of his limousine and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. He sank into the black material and spread his arms along the top, crossing his legs as he did so.

_What a day,_ he thought.

And it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

_Meanwhile..._

Jaden realised after pounding down a number of streets that he really had no idea where Chazz had went when he all but flew out of the Tailors. For all he knew, he was going in completely the wrong direction.

_This probably wasn't my best idea_, he chuckled to himself.

He paused to reflect and survey the street.

_People – so many people, but that's all they are – people. Not him. Not Chazz. Hey – a limo! Wow, whoever has that must be loaded. The only guy I know who has a limo is –_

"Kaiba!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Several people stopped.

"Did you just say Kaiba?"

A couple of girls began to gush.

"Where? _Here_?"

Someone fainted.

"_Kaiba's_ here?"

Someone else fainted.

"Shut _up_! Kaiba's _here_?"

Another person fainted.

Jaden swallowed when he noticed a number of people were closing in on him (and trampling on the unconscious people in the process) with menacing looks in their eyes.

Sleeves were rolled up, and ties loosened.

"You'd better tell us where he is," they demanded.

Sweat began to pour from every part of Jaden's body as he desperately searched for a solution.

"Quick – there he goes!" he declared, pointing his finger in a random direction.

When they had all turned, he made a run for it.

"Where?"

"Hey – he tricked us!"

"Let's get him."

But Jaden had all but vanished, and there was only one thought in his mind.

_I'm so screwed – I'm so late – I'm so fired!_

_Elsewhere..._

Chazz figured he was just on the right side of fashionably late as he waltzed up the stone steps to the glass double doors of the building. He already knew exactly where he needed to be and so breezed past the woman sat at the Main Reception with a smug smirk.

_Get in the elevator – press the button – ding – bingo._

The doors opened out directly into an open plan room. The floor space was vast and empty save for a large wooden table in the centre, surrounded by sumptuous looking chairs.

"Hey!" he shouted, his voice reverberating on the bare walls. "The Chazz is here!"

"Well it's about time."

Chazz stood at the end of the table. Directly opposite him was a large leather recliner, even more luxurious than the other seats. He knew instantly that this was his boss.

_Seto Kaiba…_

The chair began to turn slowly.

Chazz inhaled sharply.

"Hey Chazzy! Long time no see!"

And then his face hit the floor.

"Atticus?" he exclaimed, although seeing as his face was still smushed against the well waxed floor, it came out as 'Adamus.'

The other man laughed as Chazz pulled himself off the floor.

"Wow – I'm surprised you remember. It's been nearly five years and you never wrote, never called," Atticus mock pouted. "You didn't even send me a lousy text message!"

"Wha-what the Hell's going on?" Chazz asked, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

"Now, now," Atticus scolded, wagging his finger in a patronising way. "Is that any way to talk to your new boss?"

"New boss?" Chazz repeated dumbly.

Atticus nodded.

Chazz shook his head.

"Seto _Kaiba_ is my boss," Chazz said.

"Your wrong there, Chazz. Seto Kaiba is _my_ boss – and I'm your boss," Atticus explained.

Chazz suddenly felt slightly sick. "But – the job was for – I mean – I'm –"

Atticus motioned for Chazz to take a seat. "If it makes you feel any better, technically, Kaiba is your boss as well – you just won't see him."

"You're my boss," Chazz repeated.

_First Jaden and now Atticus? Next thing I know Bastian will be the cafeteria lady!_

For some reason, the image of Bastian in a hair net, apron and women's pumps didn't bother him too much. No wait – yes it did. It took him a few minutes to mentally burn the image from his mind.

"It's settled then," Atticus announced happily. "I'm your new boss!" he stood and walked round to Chazz, his right hand held out.

Chazz cautiously offered his own hand, and was surprised when Atticus seized it and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh I've missed you so much, Chazzy!" he sobbed dramatically.

"Omph…"

Suddenly, Atticus let go, wiped away the twin rivers on his face with a tiny handkerchief that somehow absorbed all the water that had pooled at his feet.

"By the way Chazz," he began casually. "I don't suppose you've seen your partner yet?"

"No, that's because I don't have a partner," Chazz spat.

"Really?" Atticus circled his hand in a vague motion. "And you know this how?"

"I work alone," Chazz answered.

"You'll work with your partner," Atticus threw back.

"But I don't have a partner!" Chazz threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yes you do."

Head nods.

"No, I don't."

Head shakes.

"You do."

Nods.

"I don't."

Shakes.

"Do."

Nod.

"Don't."

Shake.

"_Do_."

Smile.

"_Don't_."

Sneer.

_Time for a change in tactics…_

"Listen Chazz, I'm your boss and I say that you _do_."

"No way – _'The Chazz' _flies solo."

"Okay then but you just happen to be 'flying solo' with someone else. Besides, I think you'll like your new partner – when he finally shows up."

"How can you be so sure that he'll even be here?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, if I know him as well as I know you he'll be here any minute now."

Chazz just scoffed at Atticus' presumptuousness.

_He doesn't know me at all – no one does. Not even me…_

At that moment, the lift doors parted –

"Sorry I'm late!"

- And in ran Jaden Yuki.

"Hey, Jaden, you're right on time," Atticus greeted. "Well, for you anyway," he added as an afterthought.

"Jaden?" Chazz thought he had died and gone to Hell.

"Chazz!" Jaden thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Atticus," Chazz growled menacingly, although his eyes were firmly on Jaden.

Atticus suddenly wanted to die just so he could escape the overpowering tension in the room.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

Jaden's hair was wild and his face tinged with red. One half of his blazer barely clung to his slight, yet muscled body which was coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"What the Hell is going on?" Chazz ground out.

Atticus laughed lightly.

Jaden played nervously with an earring, twisting one of the studs in his earlobe.

"Well Chazz, Jaden is your new partner," Atticus explained.

"Really?" the two younger males said simultaneously; one with sarcasm, the other with surprise.

"Yes – won't this be _fun_?" Atticus asked.

A smile found a place of Jaden's lips.

_Maybe I'll be able to figure out what happened…_

A frown twisted Chazz's mouth.

_This has got to be a nightmare._

"Yes."

"No."

Jaden glanced at Chazz.

Chazz glared at Jaden.

"No, it won't be," Chazz reiterated.

"Aww Chazz, don't be like that," Jaden attempted to reach out an arm, but quickly pulled his hand back when he saw the icy look on Chazz's face.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I can," Atticus interrupted.

Chazz just smirked at him and folded his arms.

"No you can't."

"Oh, really?" Atticus raised an eyebrow in question. "And why's that?"

"Because I quit," Chazz answered smartly.

"What?"

"You can't quit!"

But Chazz was already walking towards the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped in. Just before they closed again he turned and grinned darkly at the open mouthed Jaden and even more open mouthed Atticus.

"I just did."

(End of chapter).

**A/N** I wish I knew just where I'm going with this, but to be honest, I actually don't have a clue. I dunno, I guess I just feel that this scenario is a little unrealistic and that everyone's acting OOC…this is the main reason you see me writing but dark, depressing Angst rather than the lovely, bubbly Humour that only Huajun Chen can pull off.

Help me!


End file.
